1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved apparatus and system for loading and unloading containers onto and from the bed of a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers such as soft drink cases on loaded pallets are often stacked on the bed of a truck for transportation to an unloading site where they are unloaded. In many situations, for example, cases of beverage are individually and manually unloaded, placed on a hand cart and wheeled into a store or tavern for retail distribution. This unloading procedure is laborious and time consuming. Other delivered material loaded on pallets may be too heavy for manual unloading and require unloading apparatus separate and distinct from the truck carrier. Such unloading apparatus, for example, a fork lift truck or an overhead crane, are expensive accessories for truck unloading operations which may be required only occasionally.
The prior art truck loading and unloading apparatus which are combined with the truck bed that I am aware of are positioned on the truck bed reducing to a considerable extent the carrying capacity of the truck bed. Such loading and unloading apparatus require such modification to the truck that the entire truck structure is modified making such an adaptation impractical to an existing truck. Such prior art cranes or loading and unloading apparatus may be practically designed only for newly manufactured trucks or truck beds.
Further, few if any exisiting truck unloading mechanisms are capable of use with beverage or like trucks which have roofs that cover the cargo area.